falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Artillery piece (Fallout 4)
}} The artillery piece is a constructible settlement object featured in Fallout 4. Characteristics The artillery piece is a mortar that consecutively fires highly-damaging shells with a high level of precision and accuracy. Each piece of artillery will fire five shells, so building multiple mortars will increase the amount of shells fired from one settlement. Its ammunition is unlimited, and its maximum range is approximately a five sector radius, as viewed on the Pip-Boy's world map. It becomes active only after a settler is assigned to operate it. Artillery strikes are called down by throwing an artillery smoke grenade into a target area that is within range of active artillery. Fire mission progress may be monitored on Radio Freedom. If multiple settlements with active artillery are within range of a target, all of them may engage, significantly increasing the number of shells striking the target. After a strike, there is a delay of approximately three minutes before another strike can be initiated. Crafting The artillery piece can be built after recovering the artillery schematic. Notes * To maximize artillery coverage of the Commonwealth, it is wise to place one at each allied settlement. * Each gun fires five shots during a fire mission, but the shells always fall at the same rate. Additional artillery pieces extend the duration of the fire mission. * When calling artillery in the city, the rounds may simply hit a building instead of the designated area. * Artillery makes use of the in-game timescale, so the lower the timescale, the longer it takes for each shell of artillery to land (Standard timescale is 16 and each shell takes 3.5 seconds to land at that timescale). * If a settler assigned to the cannon is unable to make their way towards the cannon or is otherwise trapped by object placement, the cannon may begin to turn by itself. * Following the system of gears, turning the wheel on the side clockwise would lower the mortar and counter-wise would raise it. * Artillery pieces cannot be built on the Island and in Nuka-World, nor do the Minutemen have any sort of jurisdiction there. This renders artillery smoke grenades useless in those regions. * Paladin Danse dislikes it when the Sole Survivor builds artillery. * Raiders from Nuka-World will not fire the mortar, but will still give the 6 additional points to Defense and show the resource as assigned. The artillery piece will not be usable at a raider outpost. Behind the scenes Originally, there were two artillery pieces. The laser cannon, which can be seen in the concept art, never made it into the game. Bugs * Sometimes when calling in a strike, the sound of the mortar coming in can be heard, but no explosion will follow. * Multiple artillery pieces in one settlement causes bugs with it proper firing. The more of them you have, the worse they work. For example: 2 pieces can take more time to start firing than one or fire the same quantity of shots. The main reason - they run consecutively, not simultaneously. After they start - first artillery slowly rotates, then fires. Then second artillery begin to rotate, and this animation takes more time than delay time between shots of one piece, while the first one freezes for the time of this animation. * After a fire mission request, it can happen that only 1 or 2 rounds arrive at the target area. Sometimes nothing hits the target area. * Stealth Boys don't protect the player character from being detected by the enemy if an artillery round hits an enemy. The player character gets detected instantly. See also * The Castle * Commonwealth Minutemen Gallery Fo4 Artillery concept art.png|Concept art from The Art of Fallout 4 Artillery piece.png|Minuteman operating the artillery piece Category:Fallout 4 settlement objects es:Pieza de artillería ru:Деталь орудия uk:Деталь гармати